


dance, dance, preparation

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Caroline pouts, tying the pretty pink silky sash around Bonnie's waist. “The point is to make that cheating scumbag eat his heart out and wish he'd never been born.”





	

“I just don't get what all the fuss is about,” Bonnie says, attempting to tug the tiny dress's hemline a little lower. She knew Caroline's party dresses tended towards rather short, but had obviously miscalculated their comparative heights. 

Caroline pouts, tying the pretty pink silky sash around Bonnie's waist. “The point is to make that cheating scumbag eat his heart out and wish he'd never been born.” 

A small giggle passes Bonnie's lips, and she can't imagine these past few weeks without Caroline comforting her. “It's a plan.” 

Caroline sighs, “We should have gotten you a super scary date.”

“Like one of the originals?” Bonnie teases and Caroline rolls her eyes. 

“I thought you didn't go for the over-murdery types.”

Bonnie frowns, “That does make for a disturbing number of our acquaintances.” 

Caroline shivers, “Yeah. Much better that we go together.” 

“I didn't care that much about making him jealous anyways. We'll have fun,” Bonnie says, putting one last touch of lip gloss on. 

Caroline speeds behind her, “We could still do that.” 

Bonnie's eyes go wide, and she tries to keep her voice even. “How so?” 

“Dancing first,” Caroline says, turning her around slowly. They're close, really close and the air itself feels charged as Caroline lightly holds her shoulders and sways. 

“And if that doesn't work?” Bonnie asks, barely daring to breathe. 

“Laughing,” Caroline says with a smirk.

“And then?” Bonnie asks, easier. 

“Kissing,” Caroline declares, leaning in slowly until their lips meet. 

(Make-up mussed, they arrive late.)


End file.
